Emotion Commotion
by Animelover6000
Summary: Set in a time after the group returns back to the island, Riku wants to know how Sora feels about him but will their getting together be their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Emotion Commotion by animelover6000

_Sora p.o.v_

I wake up early to see the sun come up. I get out of bed and walk over to my window that has a perfect view of the ocean and the island. The sun makes a beautiful color when it hits the oceans. Gods I just love standing right here. Hey is that Riku? I lean a little bit out of my window to get a better look. Yep that's Riku. He turns around and motions for me to come to him. I nod and walk over to my closet and pull out some cloth and throw them on.

_Minutes later still Sora p.o.v_

I'm walking down a path that leads me to where Kari , Riku, and I keep our boats. I stop a little way back from Riku. He doesn't notice me so I walk up to his side. He turns his head slightly.

_Riku p.o.v_

Sora stops at my side and looks out at the ocean. I turn slightly to see his beautiful face. Gods I just love looking at his face. I guess I should tell him that I like him. I mean I have been through the darkness for a year or so, so this, me telling Sora that I like him, shouldn't be too hard.

"Hey Sora."

"Huh."

"I want to ask you something."

"Uh ok what is it?"

Alright here it goes.

"Well I have been wondering about something lately."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I was wondering who you would like to split a Powpu ? Fruit with."

_Sora p.o.v_

Oh no. he didn't just ask me what I think he just ask me did he? Please tell me he didn't. I am not ready to answer that question yet. Wait why not? I mean I have been through a whole lot of worse things than this right? So why can't I do this? Ok I can do this just tell him. But wait don't I still like Kari? Damn I am so confused right now.

"Well I do have someone in mind that I would like to split the fruit with."

"Really who?"

He turns around to look at me more. God I hate this moment. Yet again I love it.

"Well I really can't say. I don't know if that person would want to split it with me or not."

"Oh." He turns away a little. Why is he turning away? Oh no dose he have the wrong idea?

"Well do you love this person with all of your heart?"

"Um yeah."

"Good. Now here is the really question. Would you still be my friend if I told you something that considered both me and you?"

"No."

"Alright well let me start off by saying that I am gay."

I open my mouth to say something but he stops me by holding up his hand.

"No don't say anything yet. Second I want to know are you gay? And if you are who do you like? But before you answer all of that I want to tell you that I love you."

_Riku p.o.v_

I put down my hand and turn to look at Sora. He still has his mouth open. I wonder if he will accept me?

"Do I have to say it again? I LOVE YOU."

He turns around to look at me full in the face.

"I……I….."

121212121212121212121

Ha a hang cliff. So do you like the story? Please give me advice on what I should do in the next chap and anyone who can write a lemon really good than please tell me. I would love to have your help. And If I spelled that fruit wrong than please forgive me can anyone tell me how to spell that fruit? Remember to review. Thanks for reading. Oh yes this story is also going out to **_Inuyashalova29_**.


	2. oh my gods

Emotion commotion by animelover6000

The decision

Sora p.o.v

"Riku I really don't know what to say."

"Just say that you love me too."

I look at Riku and study his features. His azure eyes are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. The way his hair flows when the wind blows and wraps around his head. His strong and muscular arms and his well built chest. His strong sexy legs. Gods I just love everything about him. How can I be so attracted to him? In the world this is wrong but what I am feeling now, this feeling that I have in my chest, head, and lower regions tell me that I love him.

"All right." I close the space between us and I look him in the eyes. "I love you."

With that I close the remaining space between us and our lips touch.

Riku p.o.v

He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around my neck and closes the space that _was_ left between us and our lips touched. His lips were so soft. I want more. I graze my teeth over his lower lip begging for entrance to his mouth. He parts his lips and I push my tongue into his mouth and explored his hot wet cavern. I press him closer to me to deepen the kiss. My tongue rub pass his and a battle started. Our tongues were entangled into each other. Sora fighting really hard for dominance but in the end I won the war and all Sora could do was moan. But because of the lack of air we had to break apart. I looked down at Sora and he still had his eyes closed.

Sora p.o.v

Once I realized that we were no longer kissing. I open my eyes. I stare into his beautiful eyes and he stared into mine.

"Gods Riku that was so…so..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

We stayed in each other arms for a while until we heard a gasp. We both turned around and you wouldn't guess who was standing right there watching. It was Kari her self.

Kari p.o.v

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on here?"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sorry that this chap is so short but my computer had a virus on it and I couldn't get to another one. Then the guy who fixed it took off Microsoft word, and I couldn't find it. I promise that I will write more in the future. Ok now here are some questions for the next chap.

Do you want Kari to except Sora and Riku?

Do you want Kari to be a bitch in these next few chaps?

What do you want to happen in the next chap?

Thanks for reading, so now review. Makes me all happy inside. Untill next time, see you.


	3. should i accept this or not?

Emotion commotion by animelover6000

Should I accept this or not?

_Normal p.o.v_

"What the hell is this?" Kari booms in a high pitched voice stomping over to where Riku and Sora was. Sora and Riku pull away as fast as they could. Riku was looking dead at Kari's face and Sora was rubbing his arm then every so often he would rub his hair. Kari looked at them up and down then she stepped in between them. The look on her face was the look of disgust. But then in her eyes was a look of hurt and confusion. They all stood there in silence until Riku broke it by asking a question. "Kari what do you want? Can you see that Sora and I was in the middle of something?" that was when Kari burst.

"Hell yeah I can see that you GUYS were in the middle of something. Something that evolves stick each other tongs down one another mouth! How could you Sora, I thought that you loved me? So what is the deal with all of this? I mean one second you GUYS are fighting over me then the next you are tong wrestling? I don't get it. What the hell is going on?" Kari stopped to point a finger at Riku just to say, "You have always taken everything that I every wanted. Why do you have to take him to?"

Sora turns to look at Kari then back to Riku. _How could they both love me?_ "Look Kari I do love you but only as a friend I love Riku more than just a friend. I mean I have always loved him. Never really thought about it but I never really had any feeling for you at all. I just tried to go after you because Riku was going after you. But now that I think about it I just wanted to be like Riku so I did almost every thing he did. I am very sorry Kari I just don't love you." Kari has the look of disbelief in her eyes. _How dare they play with my heart like that?_

"Look Kari," Riku started to walk over to where Kari was, "I am sorry for taking every thing that you ever wanted but you got to understand," he get to Kari and puts a hand on her solder and held a hand out to Sora, Sora comes over and wraps a arm around Riku and looks dead at Kari's face, "I love him and he loves me. I can't change that and neither can you."

Kari steps back then glare at both of them. "You Guys are sick. What did your parents say about this? Don't you GUYS want to have babies? What is wrong with you, both of you, do you think that just so that you can't get a girl you BOYS would move on to dating other BOYS?" Kari was past mad. She had known these boys all her life and now all of a sudden they want to show up gay? She wasn't going to have that. Not while she had feelings for both of them. No way. With that note Kari turns to leave Riku and Sora alone.

_Sora p.o.v_

_Damn that didn't go very well. I thought that she would be a bit more understanding. I mean I know that she loved us and all but I didn't think that it was like that. I really don't want to lose her friend ship but then again I really don't want to lose Riku. I love them both but I don't think that she can take the fact that I love Riku more than I love her. I really don't know what to do_. I take a glance over at Riku who was currently over by the sea kicking some sand. _Maybe I and Riku shouldn't be together. At lease not until I figure out how in the hell I am going to work this all out._ I walk over to Riku and rub his back then grab his hand. He doesn't look at me so I give him a kiss on the cheek. He turns to look at me but not directly. He gives me one of his side ways glances. I sigh and stand in front of him. I peck him on the lips then put my head in the crook of his neck.

"You know what, this is all giving me a head ach. I want to be with you but I also don't want Kari to be mad at me. What should I do?" I turn my head up to look at him, he looks back down at me the back out to the sea.

"You know what, I really don't care about Kari. She can shove it up her ass for all I care." I stare back up at him in shock. I can't believe that he just said that after she has been our friends for all of these years.

"I can't believe that you are saying that. After all of these years Kari-"

"Has always gotten in our way. You know as much as I do if I wasn't for Kari you wouldn't have went threw so much in your journey to find kingdom hearts. Don't lie to me and say that it's not the truth." Riku looks down at me then back at the sea once again. I really don't know what to say. I mean he is right. I wouldn't have been threw so much if she hadn't been there and stuck up for her self but it's not really her fault that she didn't know how to fight or anything like we do.

"Riku she is still our friend and we have to try and make her understand us and what we are."

"Well I don't want to. You can't try what ever you want but if she doesn't like you for who you are then why do you even try to convince her?" Riku had let me go to look at me in the face. I really don't know what to say. I mean he has a point, if she was a real friend then she wouldn't have had a bitch fit about it and she would understand why me and Riku was doing this and what we are doing this for. If only she understood my lust for him. But I wonder if she lust for me and Riku like I do for him. Maybe if she would just talk to me and him then she would know. Maybe I can convince Riku and her to just sit down and talk.

"Riku for me would you just sit down with her and talk it out?" I give him the best puppy dog look that I could muster up.

"Well," he looks down at me and I just make my eyes grow ten times bigger than what they were and stuck my lips out even more. He sighs and looks out to the sea once again, "only for you Sora. But you know that it won't change her mind about us. We would be lucky even to get her to look at us again." I let out a sigh and turn my back to his chest and stare out into the sea with him. _This is going to be really hard._

EmotioncommotionEmotioncommotionEmotioncommotion

Hey you guys sorry that it took me so long to update my computer went out and I could get to another one. Well this is it for now. Sorry that the chappy couldn't be longer but I am trying to up date all of my stories. This is an wreck. But anyways let me know how it goes and review. Now time for questions:

Should Kari meet up with them and talk?

Should Sora leave Riku until he gets things settled between all of them?

How should there parents react to all of this?

Should an evil villain pop up and try to take them apart?

Remember to read and review. BYE!!!!!


	4. My way or the highway

Emotion Commotion by animelover6000

My Way or the Highway

Riku woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Not really wanting to wake up, he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock in order to shut it up. Putting his pillow back over his face Riku began to drift back into a peaceful slumber, a slumber where he can dream about his Sora. Remembering that he promised Sora that he was going to talk to Kairi, Riku got out of bed and went to the shower.

As he passed the mirror in his bathroom, Riku saw his reflection; he stopped to stare at it. He was tired, and he really could care less if Kairi accepted his and Sora's relationship or not. He sighed and wondered what his brunette was up to this time in the morning. Riku thought about Sora sleeping in only a pair of boxers and nothing more. He felt himself harden at the thought of his boyfriend's creamy skin and brown hair that would be messy as he twisted and turned in his bed trying to find a good spot to sleep in.

Riku looked down and saw his harden member making a tent in his pants, sighing, he thought to himself how he really needed to get some ass before he takes care of his problem with his own hands. Deciding that it was better if he didn't jack off, Riku slip his pajama pants off; he hissed as the pants slid over his harden ten and a half inch member. Riku turned the cold water on then stepped into the shower, he shivered as the cold water hit his body but he knew that he must get rid of his 'problem' before he could do anything.

Once seeing and feeling his member soften he twisted the knob for hot water and took a sigh of relief. The steam from the water was relaxing and it calmed his mind and body. Riku ran his fingers threw his silver hair and decided that he would wash his hair later on today. He washed his body and rinsed it off; he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Before grabbing his towel on the towel rack, he heard a knock on his door. Riku hurried and took off the towel off the rack and put it around his waist and walked to his bedroom door.

Riku opened the door and saw his mother standing with her hands on her hips looking at him, "Sora is here. Do you want me to tell him to come on up," she paused and looked her son up and down seeing just how wet he really was, "or should he stay down stairs?"

Riku rolled his eyes behind his bangs, "Ma just tell him to come on up." With a nod, his mom walked back down the steps and out of sight. Riku was about to close the door but then he heard Sora running up the steps and decided that he would keep the door open until the brunette got to his room.

Still not having anything on, Riku walked to his drawer and put on a pair of jogging pants, (no people he doesn't have any underwear on . ) and waited for Sora to come into the room. Riku went to his bed and laid down on it just as the brunette came through the door.

Sora smiled when he walked through Riku's door, he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed with only a pair of pants on. He had to keep his mouth closed to keep himself from drooling. He closed the door and walk over to the bed. Riku patted a spot on the bed next to him, Sora tried to walk to him but he was so excited that he ran and jumped on Riku. The teen chuckled and pulled Sora on top of him, then switched the position to where he was on top and Sora was on bottom.

Riku captured Sora's lips in a passionate, yet dominate kiss. His tongue brushed over Sora's lower lip asking for an entrance to his mouth, Sora replied by opening his mouth and letting Riku's tongue slide into his mouth. Sora let Riku explore his mouth for a moment then his tongue battled Riku's tongue for dominance. The battle went on for a while until Riku let Sora take dominance.

Riku's hands began to roam along the side of Sora's body; wanting to feel more of him, Riku began to lift Sora's shirt. Sora ended the kiss and gasped as Riku hands went up his shirt. "I don't think that we should do this here Riku." Sora groaned as Riku began to suck on the side of his neck.

"I think you're right, but how do you want me to stop when you taste so good?" was Riku's muffled reply from his place on Sora's shoulder.

Sora groaned again as Riku bit him before saying, "I don't know but we really need to stop. What if your mom walks in? Also weren't you supposed to go talk to Kairi today?"

Riku stopped all of his actions before looking at Sora, "Do you really want her to accept us that badly?"

Sora looked up at Riku and sighed, "Yes, Riku I really want her to accept us. I mean, she has been our friend for so long-"

"Or so you think" was Riku's interruption until Sora gave him an evil look.

"As I was saying she has been our friend for so long that I don't want us to lose that friendship over something this small."

Riku cupped Sora's face and whispered, "Sora what may be small to you may be big to her. If that is the way she thinks about us then why would you want to change her mind? She has her opinion about what she thinks about gays. You can't force her to change her mind or her beliefs."

"I know Riku but it would just make me feel so much better if you just talked to her and let her know that we still are her friends, no matter what." Sora put on his puppy eyes and waited for Riku to reply.

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll do it, but _**I am not**_ going to ask her to change her mind about anything. _**I am**_ just going to ask her to still be friends with us again." Sora smiled at what Riku said and gave him a peck on the lips. Riku applied a little more pressure then pulled back.

Sora put a little space between himself and Riku before saying, "So, now go and talk to Kairi," Sora pushes Riku off of him, "and tell her that," he gets off the bed and pulls Riku up with him, "we still want to be friends with her and," he pushes Riku over to his full sized walk in closet, "that we would love it if she would meet us at a restaurant for dinner so that we can talk." Sora hit Riku on the butt with his hand and gives him a wink when he turns to glare at him. "You can come to my house when you leave Kairi's house, my parents are not going to be home so we can have a little fun before dinner." Sora gives Riku one last kiss to die down the protest about meeting Kairi in a restaurant. Riku tried to make the kiss more intense but Sora pulled away before he could. "Well I'm off. Call me when you leave Kairi's house." Sora waved good bye before walking out of Riku's room.

Riku watched Sora leave his room and he sighed. Riku couldn't believe that he was doing this. All he was supposed to do was to go over Kairi's house and ask her to accept us as friends, not invite her to dinner. Riku ran his finger through his hair and sighed once again. Riku pulled out a black polo shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Riku began to take off his pants and found a problem. His cock was on hard again, Riku could remember just how soft Sora lips were on his own. Riku groaned and he knew that there wouldn't be any time to go take another cold shower, so he did the next best thing.

Riku wrap his hand around his cock and began to stroke the harden organ. He remembered how soft and warm Sora's skin felt and groaned as his hand began to pump faster making pre cum coat the head of his penis. Riku brought his other hand down to his sac and began massaging it. His hand began to pump faster when he thought of how warm Sora's mouth would feel around his cock. Riku jerk his hips and pump faster, his eyes closed and his head fell forward. Riku took his hand off his sac and began to rub the head of his cock spreading the pre cum around. Hissing at the friction that was made, Riku recalled how Sora would lick an ice pop and groaned again at the thought of Sora tongue running up the length of his dick. Riku shot open his eyes and he saw black dots as his sac tighten and cum shot into his hand.

After catching his breath Riku walked back to the bathroom and washed his hands and thighs. Once that was done Riku went to put his clothes on and slid on his black and white converse classics and tuck his jeans behind the tongue of the shoe and flipped the collar up on his black polo shirt and walked out of his room.

_**At Kairi's House**_

Riku arrived at Kairi's house around noon; he sighed as he walked up the steps to her house and rang her doorbell. He waited for a couple of seconds then Kairi's mom opened the door and smiled at Riku. "Hey sweetie, are you here to see Kairi?"

Riku put on the fakest smile that he could possible put on and said, "Yes ma'am I would love to see your daughter. I must tell her something of the uttermost importance."

"Okay dear she is in the kitchen, just go in through the dining room." She moved to the side to allow Riku to come into the house.

Riku walked past the dining room and went into the kitchen. There he saw Kairi sitting at the island eating a sandwich. Riku walked over to where she was sitting at and stood in front of her. Kairi stopped eating her sandwich and looked at him with a piece of what look like turkey from the side of her mouth. Riku chuckled and went to the empty chair next to Kairi and looked at her. She was still staring at him with that one piece of turkey hanging out of her mouth. Riku lightly pinches her arm and she yelps. Glaring daggers at Riku, Kairi puts the piece of turkey in her mouth and turns to face Riku.

"What are you here for?"

Riku returns the glare before replying, "I'm here on the behalf of Sora," Kairi rolls her eyes and looks as though she is going to speak until Riku held his hand up and stops her, "just let me finish, I am here for Sora. He wanted me to tell you that he," Riku pauses and thinks about something for a moment before sighing then continuing, "no we want you to still be our friend because we've been friends for a long time and we still want to have that friendship. And we're going out to dinner tonight; it would please Sora if you joined us." Riku looked at Kairi and then out of the window. She looked at him then looked down at her sandwich. There was a long pause before Kairi finally said something, "I think that I'll go, but under one condition." Riku turned his attention back towards Kairi, "What is it?"

The look in Kairi's eyes and face was all that Riku needed to tell what she was about to say, "You two cannot, under any circumstances, act gay while you guys are around me. If you do so help me god I will walk out of that restaurant and we will never get anything settled."

Riku looked at Kairi before sighing, "Fine, we won't act gay around you. The least you can do though is not bash us while we are in public. You already hurt Sora's feeling when you bashed us at the beach. I don't think that he can handle his _friend_ bashing him again."

Kairi's eyes narrowed as she noticed the stressed word 'friend', "Well we were all good _friends_ before one of the so called _friends_ stuck his tongue down the other _friend's_ throat!"

Riku glared at Kairi before getting up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards the dining room about to leave before he stopped. Riku turned back around and looked at Kairi before pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed and looked at Kairi again, "Look I really don't have the time for this, I only came over here to tell you what Sora wanted me to tell you. Meet us at the Dockside Sea Food Restaurant at seven o'clock." Riku began to walk into the dining room before he stopped again and looked over his shoulder at a flaming Kairi and said, "Also dress like a normal person and not like a slut." With that said Riku left a red face Kairi in the kitchen and walked out of her house.

Once Riku got outside he grinned to himself and he began to walk towards Sora's house. Riku couldn't wait until he got his 'alone time' with Sora.

_**At Sora's House**_

After walking a few blocks Riku finally arrived at Sora's house. Riku walked up the steps and rung the doorbell to the house. Riku waited for a moment until a half naked Sora came to greet Riku at the front door. Riku observed Sora as Sora observed him. Riku had to keep his jaws clench in order to keep his mouth from falling open. Sora was wearing a black wife beater with a pair of jogging shorts on. Sora's tan skin was glistening in the sun as he stood there with his arm above his head resting on the door frame. Sora's arm was wrapped around his waist and his head was cocked to the side as if waiting for something.

Sora looked at Riku and smiled, Riku pale skin looked perfect in the sun. Riku's hair swayed in the wind as he walked towards Sora. Reaching Sora, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and whispered in his ear, "Your parents aren't at home are they?"

Leaning further into Riku, Sora answered, "No, they are not here. They had to go to work. Come on in before someone walks past and sees us." Sora tried to pull Riku into the house but Riku didn't budge, he stood rooted to the front porch as though he was a tree rooted into the ground. Sora looked back at Riku and saw a look of disbelief in his eyes. Sora turned all the way around and held his hand out and asked, "Riku what is wrong? Do you not want to come into the house?"

Riku stood there with his arms crossed before replying, "Are you afraid for someone to see us together? Are you beginning to listing to what Kairi says?"

Sora saw the anger in Riku's eyes and walked back to him. Wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, Sora pecks him on the lips and says, "No baby don't you ever think that. It's just that I don't want anyone who knows my parents to see us out here together and go and tell them what they saw. I want to tell my parents about us on my own time. I don't want them to find out like that, you understand?"

Riku nodded his head and grinned at Sora then began to walk forward making Sora walk backward. Once in the house Riku asks Sora, "So what are we going to do now that your parents are gone and there are no interruptions that we have to worry about?"

Sora grinned evilly at Riku before leading him up the steps, "Well once we reach my bedroom maybe you and I can find something to do," they stopped on the fourth step and Sora pulled Riku closer to him and whispered into his ear, "you know something that involves a lot of screaming, moaning, and groaning."

Chuckling Riku kissed Sora before telling Sora to lead the way to the room. Once reaching the top of the steps Riku pulls Sora to him and began to kiss him again, Sora moaned and began to back up to the door that lead to his bedroom. Upon reaching that door Riku had Sora's back against the door kissing down his neck, Sora turned the handle and the door flew open. Riku stopped sucking on Sora's neck and both he and Sora went down to the ground. With Sora on bottom and Riku on top and their legs tangled together, Sora took this opportunity to bring his hips forward and grind them against Riku's member. Riku hissing was just the reaction that Sora was trying to get; smiling Sora tried to do it again but Riku had stop him before getting up from on top of Sora and holding out a hand to him.

"We need to be on the bed to do this the right way." Was all Riku said as he waited for Sora to grab his hand. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and got up from the floor, after closing the door Riku lead Sora to Sora's bed, "Lay down." Was the only thing that Riku said as he began to slide off his shoes. Sora laid on the bed and watched Riku strip in front of him.

Riku got out of his shoes and began to take off his shirt. Riku fiddled with the hem of his shirt before he pulled it up just enough to show off his six pack and his well toned pecks. Making sure that Sora was watching, Riku pulled his shirt over his head and threw it down on the floor. Riku then slid his hand down the middle of his chest and the center of his abs before stopping at the waist band of his boxers, Riku pulled back the band for a moment in order for Sora to see the line where his pubic hair began. Letting go of band Riku made his way down to the button of his jeans, Riku's eyes were locked on Sora's when he unbutton his jeans and slid down the zipper. Sora leans forward from where he was on the bed in order to get a better view of Riku. Riku began to slide his pants down, Sora eyes was on his pants as he watches them go lower and lower until they were in a pool at Riku's feet. Riku kicked his pants in the same place where his shirt laid at that same time taking off his socks, Riku walked to where Sora was on the bed and said in a husky voice, "Come to the edge of the bed Sora."

Sora complied and scooted over to the edge of the bed in front of Riku. Once Sora was in front of Riku, Riku began to take off his boxers. Sora watched as the boxers went lower and lower, going past his pubic hair then past his penis. Sora gasp at how big Riku really was, Sora didn't even notice that Riku had taken his boxers completely off and thrown them into his pile of other clothes.

Riku was standing in front of Sora with a full harden penis waiting for Sora to say something. Sora took his eyes off of Riku's penis and looked up at Riku himself, then Sora look back at his self and notice that he still had on all his clothes and a very harden member, "Are you going to take my clothes off for me or do I need to do it myself?"

Riku smiled at Sora before pushing him backward on the bed, Riku began to kiss Sora on the neck making his way down to his collar bone. Sora moaned when Riku hands went under his shirt, unlike earlier this morning Sora allowed Riku to pull his shirt over his head. Throwing the shirt over to his pile of clothes, Riku began to send butterfly kisses down Sora's chest making Sora squirm underneath him. Riku averted his attention to Sora's left nipple which was already semi erected, taking it into his mouth Riku went to work sucking on it. Sora arched his back off the bed and hissed as Riku bit his nipple then began to suck on it again; Riku trailed his tongue to Sora's right nipple leaving a wet trail across Sora's chest. Giving the same attention to Sora's right nipple as he did to his left; Riku stop sucking on Sora's nipples and looked up at Sora taking in his facial features. Sora looked like a god in Riku's eyes, his flush face, his closed eyes and his head held back in pure bliss. Riku chuckled into Sora's stomach and began to nibble on Sora's trail of hair that began at his belly button and disappear underneath his boxers.

Riku loosen Sora's shorts and began to pull them down, Sora lifted his hips to help Riku get his shorts down. Riku threw the shorts to the pile with the other clothes in it and kissed down Sora's leg. Riku kissed back up his leg, "Ngh, Riku that feels so good. Stop teasing me though, just hurry up and fuck me. I need this so bad."

Riku chuckled and began to lick Sora's thigh. After torturing Sora's thigh Riku moved up to the hem of Sora's boxers, licking a happy trail Riku used his tongue to slip underneath Sora's boxers, teeth pulling on his pubic hair with ever lick he gives. Sora hisses and groans as Riku pulls his boxers down to where most of his pubic hair is showing and takes this moment to fiddle with Sora's hair. Riku smiles at the reaction that he receives from Sora before he takes off Sora's boxers completely; Riku sits back on the bed and observe Sora's nude body before commanding, "Hey baby," Sora looks up at Riku before cocking his head to the side, "baby I want you to prepare yourself for me."

"You want me to do what?" Riku chuckles before tracing random patters on Sora's foot.

"I want you to prepare yourself for me." Sora still looked a little confused so Riku explained further, "Pretty much I want you to stick your fingers into your asshole and stretch yourself until it is big enough for my penis to go in without me hurting you."

Sora looked at Riku before looking over to the wall, all of a sudden the clock on the wall seemed to look really interesting at this moment. Riku sighed and scooted closer to Sora then cupped his cheek, "Baby if you don't want to do it than you don't have to, I can prepare you myself. I just thought that I would be more exciting if you did it yourself, but maybe that is something to try for another time."

Averting his attention from the clock to Riku, Sora said, "I can do it myself but I think that you would have to instruct me how to do it; but like you said we can also do that for another time and I just let you do it yourself." Riku looked at Sora for a moment before then said, "Well then, why don't you decide."

Staring into Riku eyes Sora declared, "I think that I want you to do it this time. Then maybe next time we do this I will give you the pleasure in watching me finger myself. There will be a next time wont there?"

With a nod of his head Riku puts his finger in front of Sora's mouth and says, "Suck." Sora began to suck Riku's fingers and began to move his hand to Riku's cock. Sora began to pump Riku's cock while sucking on his fingers, rolling his tongue around Riku's three digits, Sora heard Riku moan before he tighten his grip on Riku's cock stroking it faster. A throaty moan came from Riku before he said, "Stop, you're going to make me cum."

Sora stopped sucking his finger and stroking his penis. Riku moved Sora's leg and position himself in between Sora's legs. Lifting Sora's legs on his shoulders, Sora felt Riku's tip of his manhood at his entrance. Sora gasps and began to tense, "Baby if you don't stop you're going to make me hurt you." Riku kisses Sora on the forehead before rubbing his back; Sora nodded his head and relaxes his body. Riku once again places the head of his manhood at Sora's entrance and begins to push into Sora. Riku groaned when he push just the head of his cock into Sora's body, felling just how tight Sora was made Riku want to sheath himself in Sora's body with just one thrust; but Riku wanted to respect the fact that this was Sora's first time and he wanted this to be special. Riku slowly began to put himself in Sora inch by inch, gasping every time he slid in because of the heat that surrounded him. Once he was fully sheath himself in Sora, Riku looked down to see that there were tears in Sora's eyes and streaming down his face. Riku kissed the tears away from Sora's cheeks before rubbing his fingers through his hair, "Tell me when you want me to move."

Sora nodded his head and sighed. After a moment Sora told Riku that he was ready and Riku began to move. Riku pulled out of Sora until only the head of his cock was in before he slowly pushed back into Sora. Sora groaned and pushed his hips downward trying to get more of Riku. Riku pulled out again and pushed himself slowly back into Sora, panting Sora said, "Riku, baby, I need more of you, please harder. Please baby, faster."

Riku complied to what Sora was asking of him and began to push in harder and faster, grunting with ever push. Riku stopped moving and turned Sora on his side and began to ram into Sora's small figure. Riku hit a spot in Sora that made him lift off the bed and gasp, panting Sora told Riku, "Baby there, hit right there again; gods baby that feels so good."

Sora saw stars as Riku kept hitting his sweet spot. Riku pounded so hard into Sora the sound of skin slapping against skin could be clearly heard. Riku grunted as he felt Sora heated walls tighten around his cock, "Riku baby I'm going to cum, fuck Riku!"

Sora's seed spilled on his chest, stomach, and side of the bed. Riku pumped into Sora while spilling his seed, not stopping until he felt himself go flaccid. Riku fell on top of Sora and sighed. Riku pulled out of Sora before he let his eyes drift close. Sora turned to face Riku before cuddling up into arms and putting his face into Riku's shoulder, "I love you Riku."

Riku open his eyes and looked at the wall, then down at Sora before noticing that he was asleep already. Riku buried his face into Sora's hair and whispered, "I love you to Sora." Before he closed his eyes and sleep took a hold of him.

Hey you guys sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy and haven't been able to update like I want to. Um, this was my first lemon scene and I don't know if it was all that good. If it was than please do tell, but if you didn't really like it than please tell me and give me your advice on what I could do to make the lemon better in future chapters.

Now it is time for you all to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter and I will try my hardest to make it happen.

Flames are welcomed, they help me out more than sadden me do FLAME AWAY!!

Thanks to my Beta reader Lirin Sama!! She has helped me out a lot! Also special thanks to Inuyashaluva for helping me out as well!!

Review please!! Total of 4,787 words!

Until next time – animelover6000


	5. A Meeting With the Devil

A Meeting With The Devil

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sound of a melody play is what woke Riku out of his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes Riku look into the face of his lover and friend sleeping in his arms. A small smile cress Riku features as memories of their intercourse ran through his mind. Again hearing that blasted melody, Riku carefully removed his self from Sora's hold before turning to the night stand and reaching for the phone.

He pick it up to see that the melody was a reminder reminding him that Sora and he still had their 'dinner date' with Kairi. He cut the reminder off and groan before putting his arm over his eyes. Riku was about to drift off to sleep again when he felt a shuffle besides him. Taking his arm away from his eyes, Riku look over to his bed partner who was staring at him through sleepy eyes, "Is it time to meet Kairi?"

Riku grunted and put his arm back over his eyes. He heard a chuckle beside him and he lift his arm from his face to look at Sora, "I take it by that grunt that it's time."

Riku didn't say anything as Sora got out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was silent for a while until the sound of the shower running flowed to Riku's ears. Riku sigh and began to gather his clothes. Once finding all of his clothe he walk to the bathroom door and knock on it. A muffled 'yeah' was heard from the inside, "Sora I'm about to go to the guest bathroom and shower. Meet me downstairs when you get done."

The sound of water was shut off and some rustling was heard before the door unlock and Sora's wet brown head popped out, "You don't just want to take a shower here?"

Riku smirk and kiss Sora on the head, "If I join you for a shower we would just get dirty again. We are already behind schedule anyways. The sooner we get there the faster this shit will be done with."

Sora shook his head at Riku's words, "Okay, I will meet you downstairs. You wearing what you had on?"

Riku look at Sora as if he grew another head, "Yeah…."

Sora glared at Riku before shutting the door in his face. A smirk formed on Riku's face as he walk out of Sora's bedroom and down the hall to the guess bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Riku was standing at the bottom of the steps tapping his foot waiting for Sora to come down the stairs. Just as he was about to go up the steps and get Sora the bedroom door open and Sora walk out the room. All of Riku anger faded away as he watch Sora walk down the steps. Sora look wonderful, he had on a yellow polo with black jeans and a pair of yellow and black converses.

Sora chuckled when he saw Riku staring at him. Once he made it to the bottom step he grab Riku's hand and squeezed it, "You ready to go or are you going to keep staring at me like that?"

Riku snap out of his trance and pull Sora close to him, "If it was up to me we wouldn't go to dinner and just stay here so I could fuck that nice ass of yours." He whisper in Sora's ear and grope his butt.

Sora blush and pull away from Riku, "Well good thing it's not up to you. Come on lets go."

Riku sighed and walk out the front door and down the steps. He waited for his lover to lock the door before they began the walk to the restaurant. It was quite until Sora spoke up, "Riku where did you say we were meeting Kairi at?"

Riku look up at the orange tinted red sky then to Sora, "At the Dockside Sea Food Restaurant."

Sora hummed his approval, "They have the best Grilled Peppered Salmon that I have ever taste."

Riku chuckled and wrap an arm around Sora's shoulder, "Better than Radiant Gardens?"

Sora laid his head on his taller lover's shoulder and sighed, "Now Radiant Gardens have the best Crab Cake hands down."

Riku his Sora on his head; as the restaurant came to view Riku stop walking and let go of Sora. Sora stop walking and turn around to face Riku, "What's wrong?"

Riku stuff his hands in his pockets, "The only way I could get Kairi to agree to meet up with us is if we made a deal."

Sora cocked his head to the side and raised a eyebrow, "What was the deal?"

Sighing Riku took his hands out of his pockets and ran them through his hair, "Well, she told me that the only way she would come to this damn thing was if we didn't 'act gay' around each other, whatever the fuck that means. So I agreed but I also told her that she couldn't bash you while we were here. I couldn't give a fuck what she says about me."

Sora walk up to his slightly taller lover and wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him, "Okay so what are the rules to 'not acting gay'?"

Riku cocked his head to the side and smiled at Sora, "Well I guess it would mean no kissing," Riku peck Sora's lips, "no groping you," Riku kiss Sora again while his hand slid down Sora's back stopping at his ass before he squeezed it making Sora moan into his mouth. He pulled away and nibbled on Sora's top lip, "and defiantly not fucking you." Riku push his hips against Sora's and began to grind down making Sora's back arch.

Riku was about to grind down once more but Sora pulled away from his hold. Sora began to fix his clothes and catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out some air, he look at the restaurant then to his lover then back at the restaurant, "Let's get this done and over with so we can go back home."

Riku nodded and they made their way towards the restaurant. The arrive at the entrance of Dockside Sea Food, the place was a little fancy for it to be a Sea Food joint but almost everything in the city part of the island was fancy. There were two double doors that had pillars that were made of marble on both sides. The double doors were made from red oak and the handles for the doors was made from sea shells that were down at the beach. Riku open the door and stood to the side as he let Sora walk through then he made his way through the door and to the waiter who was entering in some data on the computer. Riku went to talk to the man as Sora look around to see if he saw Kairi, upon seeing her Sora walk to Riku and tap his shoulder, "Hey I found Kairi. Let's go."

Riku told the waiter to forget his request and he followed Sora across the room to the booth Kairi was sitting in. She was just sitting there sipping her drink when she notice Sora and Riku walking towards her booth, she almost spit out her drink when she saw them. It was then Kairi notice just how hot those two were together, but determined to get her point across that them being together is not right she pulled herself together and began to plot what she was going to say to the couple.

The pair sat in the booth opposite of Kairi and gave her the look over. Kairi was wearing a pink tank top and a dark blue denim skirt; she had on a pair of blue and pink fingerless gloves and some denim blue and pink converse on. She looks nice but no one at the table complemented on each other or on anything.

For a long time no one said anything, the only time chatter was heard was when the waitress came to ask them from their drink. Riku ordered a Sprite while Sora ordered a peach tea. Once the waitress left Riku sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose, "Alright Kairi it's time we get some things settled."

Kairi took another sip out of her Coke before she spoke, "Yeah your right, but before we do I got something to ask Sora."

Kairi look Sora dead in the eyes as she spoke, "What possessed you to leave me for him?" She thrust her thumb in the direction of Riku. Her eyes were still glued to Sora's so she miss the dirty look Riku gave her before he turn his attention to Sora.

Sora scratch the back of his head and sighed, "Kairi first, we were never together. I saw you as a sister and that's what I treated you as, never have I even put off that I like you as a girlfriend, have I?"

It got silent as Kairi thought long and hard then she answered, "What about when I was lost into oblivion? You came looking for me, did you not?" (1)

Riku sighed as Sora explained the very simple story to Kairi, "Kairi yes it's true I went looking for you but I was also looking for Riku as well. Both of you are my friends so I took it upon myself to search for you two."

Kairi rolled her eyes at the explanation, "But you fought Riku over me."

Before Sora could explain Riku voice his opinion, "Kairi, Sora and I fought over something complete different than you. What we fought about in Hollow Bastion went beyond anything that you could possibly know."

Kairi puff her cheeks out and was about to say something until the waiter came back with Sora and Riku drinks. She gave the drinks to their owners and then took out a little black book, "You dolls know what you're going to eat?"

She turn her attention towards Riku as he began to speak, "Yeah I would like the Cajun Crawfish and Shrimp Etouffe."

The waitress hum, wrote the order down in the book then turn her attention towards Sora, "I would like to get the Firecracker Grilled Salmon."

Again writing down the order, she turns to Kairi who was still looking at the menu, "Can I have the Peppered Shrimp Alfredo."

"Sure dolls will that be all for you guys?" There was various answers that all meant yeah before the waitress walk off leaving the trio alone once again.

"Look Kairi," Riku started, "we didn't come here to reminisce about past things, we came here to settle the 'issue' that we have now."

Kairi puff out her cheeks again and folded her arms over her chest, "I know that." She let out a breath and tuck some of her hair that fell into her eyes, "I just feel like I have been treated wrong."

Riku click his tongue, "How so?" He leans forward on the table to get a better look at Kairi.

"First, Sora and I were talking about sharing a paopu fruit so we can be together forever, then we all get pulled of the island and thrown into some unknown land. When Sora finds me he doesn't spend time with me or anything, he runs to TRY and RESCUE you! The ONLY good that Sora did when he found me was giving me a hug, ask me if I was okay and ran off. I gave him the Oathkeeper in hopes that he would come back to me." Kairi trailed off and hung her head.

Sora and Riku look at each other then sighed. Riku whispered to Sora that he needed to speak with him alone. Sora nod then pointed his finger at Kairi. Riku got the hint and spoke up, "Kairi go get yourself together before the food comes. We can get done talking while we are eating."

She nodded and got up to go to the ladies room. Once she was out of sight Riku and Sora let their breaths go, not even realizing that they were holding it. Sora grab Riku's hand and began to stroke it, "Riku I don't think we are getting anywhere with her."

"Yeah, so I notice." He muttered while running a hand through his silver mane, "You really should just let me say what needs to be said so we can get away from here."

"Riku as much as I know you would love to do that, I'm not going to let you. I want to walk away from this as all of us still being friends. We have been through so much together, the three of us, and I don't want old time to just become memories."

Riku tilt Sora's head upward so that he was looking into his eyes, "Sora sometime you just HAVE to let things go. I know how you are; you would do anything for a friend. Even if that meant revisiting all the worlds you went to and re-fighting all the battles that you have already won. You would do it and not even think twice about it; but Sora right now I am asking you to think. After this 'dinner date' if Kairi still don't understand why we are together or our feelings towards each other then I don't want you to try and keep TRYING. I know what I am about to say may be hard for you, but Sora I need you to give up. Stop trying to make everything right, for once just let this go and let time do its job."

Sora stared deep into Riku's eyes before leaning forward. Their lips were about to touch when Sora saw something pink in the corner of his eye, he quickly pulled away from Riku and lean back into the cushions of the booth. Riku raised an eye brow at Sora's actions then understood as Kairi sat down. Before any word could be uttered the waitress came up to their table food in hand on a tray. Once the orders were seated in front of the right person, the waitress left their table.

Silence filled the table as the trio began to eat their food. It was quite the while before someone spoke, "How about I make a deal with you guys?" Kairi whispered.

Sora stop eating his food and cocked his head to the side while Riku simply raised a eyebrow and kept eating, "What kind of deal?"

"I will accept your relationship with one another," Riku head shot up and Sora's eyes began to gleam, "but you two have to do some things for me."

The gleam from Sora's eyes dimmed but it was still there, Riku on the other hand had his mask on and his emotions where unreadable, "What's the something Kairi?" Riku asked coolly.

"Well first, you guys can't keep me out of the loop. We use to be really cool and I don't want that to change. Also we can still hang out but again I ask you two not to act gay around me. Maybe if I stay in my own little fantasy world that you two are not together, that you are just close friends, then I could handle this situation much better."

Sora was about to speak until he felt the presence of darkness, he turn his gaze to Riku who had tighten his grip on his fork. Kairi shrunk back into the cushion of the booth and look at Sora, "What's wrong with him?"

Instead of answering Sora laid a hand on Riku's thigh and leaned over to whisper something in his ear that Kairi could not understand. Only a few seconds after Sora pull back, the dark aura left them and Riku calmed down. There was a brief silence until Riku spoke in an eerie voice, "Why should we have to pretend for your sake? So you can 'forget' that we are together and start trying to make moves on Sora? You may can fool Sora and other people with your innocent good girl bull shit act but I'll be damn it if works on me."

Sora looked at Riku then to Kairi whose mouth was agape and eyes bulging out of its sockets. Her expression went from shock to disbelief to anger all in a matter of seconds, "How dare you accuse me of that?! I was trying to make a deal with you so that we can all be happy! Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult?!"

Quicker than Riku could utter or even form words, Sora jumped in between their heated conversation, "Look, fuck whatever just happen and listen to me!"

Both Riku and Kairi turn their attention to Sora who was red in the face, "We are going to try what Kairi suggested," Sora glared at Riku who was trying to make a protest, "but only on one condition." Sora turn to Kairi and glared at her, "If you try to come in between Riku and me than I will forget everything that has ever happen in the past and we will no longer be friends. Do you understand?"

All attention was on Kairi as the couple waited for her answer. She sighed in defeat then nodded her head, "Alright, I won't do anything that will compromise your relationship with one another."

The waitress came up to the side of the table and asks if the trio would like the bill and how will it be paid. Riku told her that she can bring the bill and to bring it on one check. The waitress nodded her head and she walked away leaving the trio to their conversation.

Sora turns to Riku and cocked his head, "Riku is this okay with you?"

Riku didn't say anything; he merely grunted and turned his head to the side. Sora chuckled and shook his head at Riku's actions, turning his attention back to Kairi he smiled and held out his hand, "We start over?"

Kairi eyed his hand then took it into her own, "Yeah let's start over."

The pair shook hands and smiled. They let go and Sora look at Riku, seeing that he was still pouting, he pinch his arm to get his attention. Once getting it he motion his head towards Kairi, Riku look at Sora then at Kairi who had that sickening smile plastered on her face. After getting over the urge to throw up Riku stuck out his hand; Kairi clasped his hand in her and they shook a hard firm shake. They quickly unclasp hands and look at Sora who was beaming.

The waitress came back to the table with the check in hand, she handed it to Riku who open it look at the cost and then slip thirty dollars into the little black book and handed it back to the waitress and told her to keep the change. She smiled at Riku and thanked him before addressing the whole group, "Is there anything else you dolls want? Desserts?"

There were random replies of no and they sat in silence as they watch the waitress walk away. After she was out of their sight, the gang got up from the booth and walk to the entrance of the restaurant. They bid the hostess goodbye and they exited out the front door. They walk down the steps and then stop, Sora cleared his throat to get the attention of Riku and Kairi, "I'm happy that this work out well."

Kairi nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, I'm happy that we are all still friends."

Both teens look to Riku and waited for him to say something. Riku raised his eyebrow and cock his head to the side as if saying 'you fuckers expect me to say something?'. Kairi and Sora chuckled and shook their heads at Riku's actions before turning to each other.

Sora pulled Kairi into a hug and whispered something in her ear. Riku could not hear it but he saw Kairi hang her head and nod as if saying yes to whatever Sora said. She hugged him back for a brief moment then she let go. She turn to face Riku and smiled that smile, "Are we on good terms Riku?"

Both Sora and Kairi look at Riku waiting for his answer, after an extremely long silence Riku finally answered, "Yeah, I guess."

Sora beamed and Kairi walked up to him and held her arms open as if asking for a hug. Riku cringed for a moment before walking to her with arms open and they fell into a hug. Kairi was about to pull away when Riku tighten his hold on her, "Just because we are good don't mean I trust you. Do something funny and your ass is mines. Don't fucking toy with me. Understand?"

Kairi nodded numbly as Riku released her from his hold. There was an awkward moment then Kairi laughed and began to walk away from Sora and Riku, "So, I will see you guys later on. One of you call me, see you!"

The two lovers watch as Kairi waved and walked down the street, they watch her until she disappeared from their sight. The couple turns around and walks back the way they came from earlier in the day. As they walked Sora wrap an arm around Riku's waist and Riku wrap his arm across Sora's shoulder, "What did you whisper to Kairi to make her so jumpy?"

A deep rumble came from Riku's chest and he lean down to kiss Sora on the forehead, "I just gave her a little warning."

Sora chuckle and lean his head on Riku's shoulder, "Can't you be nice."

Sora felt Riku shrug his shoulders, "When I try to be nice people call me scary, so I thought that if I act scary people would call me nice. I guess either way I'm just scary."

Sora hummed, "Yeah scary and sexy."

Both boys laugh and look up at the sky. A comfortable silence passes between them as they walk to Sora's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**At Sora's house**_

The couple arrived at Sora's house still in silence. Seeing that his parents were home, Sora unwrap his arm from around Riku's waist; successfully pulling away from his grasp. Riku nodded in understanding and began to walk beside Sora up the steps to the front door. Before they could reach for the doorknob, the door opens to reveal Sora's mother on the other side. She smiled her biggest smile at the two boys then moved away from the entrance to the house to let them in, "Hey darling. Hi Riku, what did you two boys do today?"

Thinking back Sora blushed, before he could answer Riku spoke up, "We hung out here then Sora, Kairi and I went to Dockside Sea Food."

Sora's mother smiled once again and nodded, "Well it sounds like you three had fun today but sorry to say Riku you can't say, your mother just called me. She says that she wants you home, she claims that she has a surprise for you."

Riku raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, "Did she tell you the surprise?"

Sora's mom gave a fake surprise look then answered, "Well, of course I don't know." It got silent for a moment then she spoke again, "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." She chuckles then pulls Riku into a hug and kisses his cheek and bids him a farewell. Sora told his mom that he was going to walk with Riku out the door and they walk out.

The two boys walk to the last step then turn towards each other. Neither one spoke for what seem like a long time, suddenly the silence was broken by Riku, "So are you satisfied about the outcome of today?"

Sora sighed and looked up at the sky, "I guess but it could have gone better."

Riku agreed silently then took a look up at the moon. Once again no words were said between the two. A sigh came from Sora and he look at Riku, "Do you miss it?"

Riku look at Sora and raised an eyebrow, "Miss what?"

Sora scratches his head and shrugs his shoulders, "The adventures." Riku hummed and Sora continued, "I know I do. I miss seeing all the different worlds, exploring new places, meeting new people. Don't get me wrong, I love our life here on the island but-" Sora trailed off as he look into the distance.

"Our life here on this island is boring and dull. There are no adventures and defiantly nothing new." The silver haired boy commented.

Sora agreed and sighed. Then there is was again, that silence that seems to just happen around them. Before either one could break it a buzzing noise came from Riku's pocket. He dug in and pulls out his phone, flip it open and read the caller i.d, seeing that is was his mom he ignored it and put it back in his pocket. He ran a hand through his mane and let out a breath of air, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

Now remembering the reason why they were out, Sora stood closer to Riku so that their hands were touching, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." The Brunette and the silver head look at each other one and let their finger gently touch. Then simultaneously they both said, "Goodnight."

Riku step away from his lover and began to walk down the road, he stop and look back at Sora who was still standing there, "Why does this feel like this is going to be the last time I see you?" Sora yelled.

Riku tip his head up and laugh, "Maybe another adventure?"

Sora looks at him then past him in deep though, "Well if it is so, then until next time I see you."

Riku turn away and continued to walk, he raised his hand and waved, "Until then."

Sora then watches his lover walk off into the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay you guys, here goes the next chapter! I know it has been awhile and for that I am sorry. I know that last line was a tad bit corny but hey, I had to end it someway! Also if you saw that (1) I need you to answer a question for me, I don't really remember how Kairi got involved in the whole leaving off the island thing, so if you can help that would be nice. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed and that you will review! Until next time,

-Animelover6000


End file.
